The Redemption Program
by oddlyillregular
Summary: The leader of the Villian Alliance has finally been defeated by the number 1 pro hero Deku. Even though the head has been cut of crime is still ongoing. So A new idea of tackling this issue has arrived. What if we take children of villians and turn them into heroes? That's where I need you're help. (Oc submission is technically not closed)
1. Hey guys

Hey guys I just got the urge to make a Boku no hero Academia story, but not just any story, it's going to be an OC only story from different points of view. The setting is years after the Midoriya Era so the owner of All for one is unknown at the moment. The story won't be about a bunch of kids aiming to be pro heroes oh no no no the story will be about how children of villains are thrust into a program to try and reform their ways(hence the name). So I am asking you dear people to help me fill up the roster for the brand new class. I already have a few characters in the story made by my friends but there are still many spots left. I still need about 11 more characters preferably 6 boys and 5 girls or vice versa. So please fill out the form below and PM me,I will most likely go with first come first served. Also please don't be OP or have a quirk where you can turn into like a giant robot or something, be sort of realistic. Also feel free to copy and paste the format

 **Basic**

 **Name:**

 **Quirk:(need to know how it works and drawbacks)**

 **Gender:**

 **Age:**

 **Ethnicity:(also could mean if you're blue or an animal for some reason)**

 **Height:**

 **Weight:**

 **Eyes:**

 **Hair:**

 **Casual clothes:**

 **Other stuff**

 **Personality:(so I can interpret them as best as I can)**

 **Likes:**

 **Dislikes:**

 **Strengths:**

 **Weaknesses:**

 **Constant mood:(you know quiet,loud,etc.)**

 **Villain parent:(where are they now, relationship with them)**

 **Brief backstory:**

I think that's about it,if you have any questions or want to add to the story(like a mini arc or whatever) just message me

Who I have so far:

 **Teachers**

Mr.R- Telekinesis

Sasaki Ai- Mist

 **Boys**

Matsudo Kiyoshi- Teleportation

Nile- Shadow Control

Akashi Ryota- Swap

Cotton Heart-Ram

Kaori Erickson- Leech

Yamamoto Takeshi-Time leap

 **Girls**

Kurobane Kasha- Cryokinesis

Seiki-to- Metal Manipulation

Iris Ein-Shock-wave

Fuuko Akira- Angel

Morikawa Sachiko- Aura

Dariely Ryuzaki-Dragon

 **Villians**

Zombie

Medusa

Magma

(4.)

(5.)

(6.)

 **Class 1-A(kinda side characters)**

1\. Puras Hara- Plasma

2.

(3.)

Ps. If u want to join I can still probably add you


	2. Ch 1:A new chapter in life

The head of the newly made villain alliance Tomura Shigaraki was at last defeated by the number 1 hero Deku, but that was years ago. However that hasn't stopped villains from being on the rise. Everyone was confused, why was it that even though they cut off the head why is it that villains keep arising? That's when a new and controversial idea arose. What if we take children of villains and try and turn them into heroes.

This is a story of how a group of misfits and troublemakers were brung together for a brand new experience of how children of supervillains were turned into some of the greatest heros. How a new breed of teaching was introduced and established. This is their story from many different points of views.

The principal of the most prestigious Hero school in the country- nicknamed U.A- was about a 3 foot tall creature with the face of a bear a large scar going across his right eye, the nose and tail of a mouse, with dog paws for hands. His quirk was nicknamed high specs and gave him superior intelligence that surpasses a human's. He adjusted his tie before jumping into his desk making it spin a little. He rolled the chair back into place and sat still at his desk. He had been expecting someone since yesterday from the ministry of defense and old friend of sorts. He clasped his hands together on his desk and stared ahead looking at the clock.

About 30 mins had passed exactly before he heard a knock at his door before a 6 foot tall man in a suit came through. His unkempt black hair reflected the tiredness in his sunken eyes. "Good morning Nedzu", he said, his gruff sounding voice had a hint of irritation in it. He then started rummaging through Nedzu's cabinets before taking out a small packet and turning on the coffee maker.

"So what are you here for R",Nedzu asked as R poured himself some coffee and sat down across from Nedzu. He then threw a folder onto Nedzu's desk before leaning back in his seat and taking a sip of his coffee. "This is proposition that the ministry decided upon", R stated.

Nedzu just giggled as he read:

 _After many meetings and dropped plans we have come up with an innovate idea. We realized that even though this will spark a lot of controversy we still want to go through with it anyway. So we decided that we want to invite the sons and daughters of super villains in an attempt to lead them on the path of good. We know that this seems like a bad idea but this is the only solution we can think of to stop the increase of child offenders considering that they are the easiest to influence. We leave one our top members Mr.R considering your history in charge and under your care._

 _Sincerely the Ministry_

"What a splendid idea", Nedzu exclaimed as he broke into an uproarious laughter. Mr.R just let out a defeated sigh and stared at the ceiling "Guess I'm stuck back here again",he mumbled under his breath.

Principal Nedzu pulled out then went through a folder named contacts."Who are you calling" Mr. R asked with a rather curious expression his face.

"I'm calling an old friend of yours, one who would be dying to see you again", Nedzu laughed while Mr.R just let out a sigh of defeat and went to round up the troublemakers.

 _Matsudo_

Bzz...Bzz…..Bzz. I just rolled back over and pulled my pillow over my head. I wasn't going to answer it because it was probably just my dad again calling to brag about his latest escapades.

After about 5 minutes of constant buzzing it stopped. " _Finally"_ I thought before springing out of bed. I slowly dragged myself into the bathroom and attempted to comb my messy black awkwardly wrestling with it for a good minute I waltzed into the kitchen.

Upon opening the fridge all that was left was a bottle of water and a cup of half eaten instant noodles. After warming that up and sitting on the couch I turned on the T.V. and tuned into the news station.

The first thing that came on was breaking news about how 800,000 was stolen from a heavily guarded bank in America. The reporter speculated that the attack was solely performed by the villain the Phantom Thief. As if right on queue my phone started to buzz again.

Bzzz….Bzzz….Bzzz *Click* "Yes, dad" I asked with a hint of irritation in my voice. "Hey son", he exclaimed with his usual overly chipper attitude. "Hey, hey did you see I was on the news again?"

"Yea dad kind of hard not to see", I sighed looking at the clock. " _I probably need to go shopping",_ I thought not even listening to my dad brag in my ear.

That's when my dad went into his parental mode. "Hey son are you fending for yourself well? Do you need anymore money? Do you need any fatherly advice?", he asked as he bombarded me with questions.

"Dad I'm fine I promise", I said lying through my teeth. In actuality I am pretty poor right now, the only reason I haven't been kicked out of the house yet was because Dad was paying for it. He's letting me live alone as part of a bet we made whereas I get to live by myself but he pays for the necessities.

"Alright dad", I said looking at the clock before going to get my hoodie. "If something comes up or I run out of funds, I'll call you *Click*

I've been scraping the bottom of the barrel for a while now. " _Looks like I'll have to follow in Dad's footsteps again_ " I thought before throwing on my red and black hoodie and black pants and darted out of the door.

I hadn't walked three steps on the sidewalk before I ran into something and fell on my butt. I looked up to see what I had bumped into and it was some guy in a suit with bags under his eyes. He groaned before bending down to pick up the papers that I made him drop. " _I have time to spare_ ", I thought before helping him pick up the papers before they flew away.

He read the papers that I gave him then darted his eyes from side to side. "Hey is this 31st street", he asked, his gruff sounding voice startling me a bit. " _Alright if I go now I can still make it_ ", I thought before dashing off.

"Sorry I would stay and help you, but I'm kind of busy right now" I called out to him behind me. I thought I heard him say wait up but I was already too far ahead to turn back.

By the time I got to the store it had already been closed for at least 10 minutes. " _Better hurry before the security guard comes_ ", I thought before throwing my hood on and looking through the store window. In an instant the area around me shifted from view and what replaced it was the interior of the store. " _Heh dad's quirk is way too useful for this type of stuff_ ", I thought smirking a bit to myself.

 **Name: Matsudo Kiyoshi**

 **Quirk: Scenery Change**

 **With this quirk he is able to travel himself or objects anywhere in his line of sight, and if he concentrates hard enough he can travel to places he's been before**

I found an empty box and started filling it with food and drink, " _Hmm maybe I should take the more expensive stuff_ ", I thought while comparing a cup of instant noodles to a pack of hamburger meat.

After filling the box to the brim with stuff I wouldn't even be able to afford with my budget I left a little "IOU" note on the counter. I then concentrated on my living room and watched the area around me change from inside the store to my living room. I stumbled a bit before leaning on my couch whilst grabbing my head, "Ugh way too many items to teleport", I said to myself dropping the box of goods.

"Never understood how dad is able to travel long distances so easily",I groaned reaching for my phone to call him to shamelessly ask for more money.

"That's because he has more experience" a voice called out in the direction of my room. I swiftly jumped back to cautiously see who had infiltrated my home, Was it an enemy of my dad? Heroes here to capture me as a hostage? Various thoughts clouded my mind as the figure stepped out from hiding.

"Wait aren't you that suited guy from this morning", I asked in slight disbelief not understanding what this guy would want from me. "If you're here for my father he isn't here a the moment, he'll be back soon."

"No I am here for you Matsudo", he stated bluntly before loosening his tie a bit. "Please don't make this any harder than it has to be, I'm already at my limit."

" _Maybe I should just make a break for it then get dad to take care of it_ " I thought glancing quickly at the front door.I'm still recovering from the long distance traveled thanks to part of my quirk's drawback " _If I can just see outside_ ", I thought bolting towards the door.

I hadn't got far before it felt like my body was being held in place by immense gravity. I turned to see the guy with the suit staring at me intently with his arm extended. "This must be your quirk",I said while struggling to get free of his grasp.

 **Name: (Classified) R**

 **Quirk: Total control**

 **This quirk allows the user to control a person's body within a ten meter radius of themselfs**

"Thanks I'm glad you're one of the faster learners" he said relieved. "My quirk takes way too much out of me if my targets struggle."

"What do you mean by faster learners", I asked trying to get him to lower his guard. He loosened his grip a little before responding, "I'm glad you agreed to talk it through."

I felt my legs able to move again and dashed for the door, no way was I just going to just listen to a home invader. I felt my body tighten again a little before immediately loosening back up. Curious I turned around to see the suit guy collapsed on his hands and knees. " _That looks like a harsh drawback",_ I thought before reaching for the door. " _I'll just have to move to a different house is all"_

I opened the door and a purplish smoke blew in and enveloped me and I started to feel drowsy. A feminine figure walked through the smoke with a gas mask on and walked to go help up the suited guy. "See Ryosuke he almost escaped without my help", she said scolding him like a mother.

My body felt limp and I fell to the floor trying to fight to stay awake but I couldn't keep my eyes open long enough. " _Why is there another one and who are these guys",_ was the last thing I thought before blacking out, not even expecting what would come next.


	3. Chapter 2:Let the fun begin

Mr.R

"I didn't need your help Sasaki", I grunted trying to stand up on my was the last of them but I didn't think I would be this weak after the last two. I took out the specially made handcuffs that suppress quirks and slapped them onto the Kiyoshi kid's wrists. "Guess I overdid it a little",I thought while taking out a bottle of aspirin and taking a couple.

I looked back to the person who just incapacitated KIyoshi who was just standing there with a solemn expression. She is a pro hero who works for the school, but when Nedzu said he would call for someone to help I expected like EraserHead not this weirdo.

She actually looked normal in civilian clothes though. She had on a yellow sundress with a flowery pattern going along the waistline. You could slightly see her short black hair under her sunhat. I must have been staring for a while becaholeshe sharpley stated, "If you take a picture it'll last longer"

"I have to give you thanks though", I said letting out a defeated sigh. "Without your help he probably would've gotten away."

"Yea well you've always been unable to do things without me and my quirk" she smirked probably feeling proud of herself.

 **Name: Sasaki Ai**

Quirk: Mist  
With her quirk she is able to emit a mist like substance from anywhere on her body that can either paralyze, confuse, or put to sleep

"Wow looks like you have better control over it since the last time I saw you", I said. "What was that about 7 years ago?"

"It was 12", she quickly retorted. "And no I haven't gotten any better since I have to still wear this absurd mask to not get affected."

"Wow has it really been that long since that incident happened" I started to wonder trying to remember what it was like.

"Hey stop daydreaming and hurry up, I'm supposed to be on vacation right now", she yelled snapping me out of my deep thought.

"She's still as pushy as ever", I thought, heaving the boy upon my shoulders and heading towards the door. "And take that mask of, we don't want to frighten him more than he already is."

Approximately 2 hours later

Matsudo

I woke up dazed and frightened to the sound of a moving car. "What is going on",I thought looking at my wrists which were bound in handcuffs. I tried to concentrate on home but no matter how hard I tried I remained in the car. The windows were tinted as well so I couldn't get out onto the road. "Hey", I shouted kicking the the window in front of me scared that I might've been kidnapped.

There was a groan and a little bit of rumblimg from the other side of the window before I heard a familiar voice say the name "Sasaki." The window separating us rolled down and a short brown haired lady greeted me with a motherly smile before pointing her finger at me and a pink mist came out. "Crap not again", I quickly thought before attempting to cover my nose and mouth. I couldn't hold my breath for long however as I breathed in the smoke and my eyes started to grow drowsy. Frantically I threw myself at the window trying to break it open but my strength weakened until I finally blacked out.  
 **About 2 hours later**

"Hey wake up" a voice called out roughly shaking me from side to side. My eyes quickly opened as a I shot up from my seat remembering what happened. " Calm down kid", the man said again sitting across from me. I complied, sitting down observing my surroundings. Aside from the suited guy and I there was only a metal table separating us, a dimly lit light, and mirror behind him which I assumed was a one way mirror.

"So what am I here for", I demanded in a stern voice. "If this is a kidnapping you'll be sorry."

The man just let out a long sigh, "Look kid this isn't what you think, I just want to talk." He threw me a folder a pulled out a bag of fast food. I reluctantly took the folder before taking out the paper inside and skimming the contents. "So you're like my new teacher or something and want make us heroes", I asked confused by this random turn of events.

"Well that leaves out the hard part of explaining I guess", he chuckled before handing me one of his sandwiches. "Here you must be hungry"

I snatched the sandwich out of his hand and started to stuff my mouth. "So you want to reform problem children", I asked mouth half full. "Sure sound like it'll be fun!"

"Now I know it sounds like a hassle but", he started to say but realized my response. "Wait so you're actually interested?"

"Sure I guess I have nothing better to do", I shrugged grabbing the pen and paper he was handing me that read:

I hereby admit myself into the redemption project and leave everything into the hands of my superior  
"I hope you'll be a good role model for the rest of them" he mumbled before leaving out the door next to the mirror. The cuffs around my wrist made a clicking noise before falling to my feet. I rubbed my wrists and stretched exhausted from a long day.

That's when the door swung open and a confused looking girl stepped through. She had on a navy blue jacket with black knee socks on under her black skirt. She pulled her hood off and her long brown hair flowed down her back with blue streaks going through it. She pulled her headphones from around her head and rested them around her neck. "Oh umm excuse me", she nervously said trying to close the door back. I got up and teleported to the door keeping it open with my foot.

"Wait hold on who are you", I asked curiously hoping to make a new acquaintance.

"I-it's Kasha", she stuttered taking a step backwards. "Why do you want to know?"

"My name is Matsudo Kiyoshi", I boasted sticking my hand out for a handshake. "I presume you've also been roped into this strange predicament?"

She just gave me a confused look before responding, "What are you even talking about?"

The door at the other end of the room opened again and the lady with the smoke powers walked through. She stared at Kasha and I before looking down at the papers she was holding.

"Oh you're still here",she coldly stated obviously referring to me. "I assume Ryosuke did a horrible job as usual." She left the room and came back about a minute later with a bag and another paper in her hand handing me the stuff. "Here this is your uniform and schedule", she sighed.

She then hurriedly escorted me out of the room. "Now go you're interrupting our interview."

"Wait huh what's this about interviews and schools", I heard Kasha asking as the door was closed in my face.

I yawned closing my eyes and opening them to a familiar surrounding. I didn't have enough energy to get comfortable and threw myself onto the couch. Excited for the new adventures that would await me come monday morning.

 **unknown location**  
In a dark alleyway the heavy pitter patter of footsteps could be heard in the abnormally silent night. A silver haired boy panted hard, darting his eyes back and forth clearly on edge about something. He bumped into a trash can and stumbled a bit before continuing his sprint.

Two figures stood on the roof watching the boy struggle, one was a small girl about 5'4 with jet black hair that was tied into a bun. Her feline like eyes were wide with excitement as a wide sinister grin spread across her face. She had on a white polo and sandy brown skirt with a black hoodie tied around her waist. Two jagged black daggers were being flipped in her hands shining in the moonlight. Her cohort was clad in an all black cloak disguising his face from view.

The two figures dove into the alleyway, landing in front of the boy. Frightened he slammed his hands into the ground making a soft yellow color before a giant wall shot up from the ground,separating himself from them.

He tried to take a quick breath to regain his stamina but the wall started making a weird sizzling sound before it started to slowly turn red. The frightened boy not wanting to know what comes next took off running again.

A giant hole started to form on the wall slowly melting in a walk space big enough for the two mysterious people.

"Koizumi can't you stop him with your quirk" the man with the cloak asked dashing through the hole

"I already told you that's not how it works you big dummy",she sighed dashing right after him.

The silver haired boy was still was still running with all his might and turned around not able to see the people chasing him anymore,he sighed a sigh of relief but as soon as he turned around he was close lined letting out a loud "Ow" as he fell hard on his back. Not able to even recover from the pain his attacker grabbed him by the face, lifting him up effortlessly.

"B-boss why are you here", Koizumi stuttered with slight fear in her voice as she approached with her partner.

The boy looked through his captors hand and noticed that he didn't look much older than the girl in the school uniform chasing him. He had on a grey V-neck with black pants and shoes.A navy blue parka with neon blue trim was thrown over his shoulders. His messy blonde hair and earrings along his right ear perfectly represented the calm look on his face

"Let go", the boy roared kicking and biting at the man who didn't even seem to flinch from the pain or rather didn't even notice it. "Why are you doing this to me!"

"Sorry it just seems you were unlucky Itona", the man apologized, a sinister smile spreading across his face completely masking his sincerity.

Itona frightened started clawing and panicking even more as the man's grip tightened around his face. He poked the man in the eyes which seemed to loosen the grip a little allowing him to break free.

"Sorry about this", Itona apologized smacking his hands on the ground causing spikes to impale the man that was holding him. He turned to face the other two people who seemed unfazed about their leader getting impaled in multiple places.

"Yo Yamazaki you have this handled right?", the cloaked man asked completely looking past Itona.

"Are you crazy how would he even be able to respond after what just happened", Itona started to ask but was abruptly interrupted with a knee to the stomach causing him to collapse.

Itona looked up to see the man called Yamazaki standing up with no signs of physical damage to his body even with concrete spikes going through his vital organs.

"B-but how are you still alive", Itona asked in disbelief, blood dripping from his mouth.

"You know I ask myself that same question every day", the man called Yamazaki nonchalantly said pulling the sharp objects out of his body not even wincing from pain or blood spewing out. He let out a sigh a relief as his wounds started to close up almost instantaneously.

He then squat down next to the boy patting his back in the process, "Now take a little nap for me",he roared grabbing the boys head and slamming it into the ground making a deafening cracking sound.

"Ito grab the boy", Yamazaki demanded pulling out his phone and dialing a number. It rung for a little before a distorted voice came up on the other line.

"Is it time to go undercover in this so called reformation program or whatever", the voice asked curious. "But I thought all the spots were filled up?"

"You're just in luck", Yamazaki joked looking at the limp body of Itona as it was getting flung over Ito's shoulder. "It looks like a spot just opened."

"Hey, hey is it time now boss", Koizumi enthusiastically pestered nearly bouncing off the walls. "Is the villain alliance making a triumphant return?"

"Yes it is finally time to start the revolution, one that'll bring our revolutionary ideas into fruition, to create a new world,free from heroes and there insignificant set of rules, one where villains rule, with me….AS THEIR GOD", Yamazaki declared, vanishing into the darkness with his subordinates following right after.

((Welp thats it for this week, meet the students next chapter)

((Ps I might try and update every 2 weeks, idk though))


End file.
